Short stories of Sherlock and John
by DetectiveAtWork
Summary: Enjoy short stories around 200 words about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. May go as far as i take it! Rated T for violence and blood
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes was just about home in the night he had to find Watson. It wasn't long before he blacked out after getting hit with the barrel of the gun. He awoke tide up to find Watson sitting right next to him.

"Sorry I got you into this Watson "Sherlock said eyes closed as a knife got to his neck.

"There's no talking while I slice your neck!" A deep voice yelled. Watson couldn't look a tear strolled down his face as he thought he last of his friend. Then a bang appeared Lestrade walked in shooting the almost killer. But when he shot it made the guy react quick enough to slice where Sherlock's vain was.

"AAAAAAAAHhhhhhh" Holmes yelled as blood dripped down from his neck Lestrade ran over pulled out a handkerchief and tried to stop the bleeding. One of the Bobbies untied Watson who ran over to Holmes who was very dizzy of the blood which he loss.

"Stay with me old man" Watson said as he got unconscious Holmes over his shoulder.

When holmes awoke he found himself right back at 221b Baker street.

"Ah, your awake after Moriarty sliced a bit of your neck you went unconscious but at least it wasn't that bad.

A/N: hey this is my first ever fanfic I also do professor Layton ii just love detectives this was a must do chapter! sorry if I freaked out you guys but Watson the one who alwaaaayyyys gets hurt so I figured id make it Holmes . anyway ill take any request you guys have so plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm not really that good at typing or grammar. I kind of just wanted to see if it would work and I'm not really a humungous fan so I really make them up sorry you guys . Anyway enough of my babbling on with the story.!

Chapter 2:

The warm fire on Baker Street was a bright red with an orange touch. Holmes was sitting in the lounge chair. While Watson at the table trying to write about their last case.

Holmes gray eyes drifted over as he said

"You know you shouldn't really write our cases into books." Watson took a moment to think then he finally said

"Well it is another way to get money Holmes."

"I know but then everybody will now our secrets!" Watson looked startled at Holmes for saying it in such a rude way. Watson sighed, and then he looked up form his journal.

"Well then I guess you have to find another job if I don't write these books." Holmes opened his mouth then he shut it again. Finally words came out.

"Alright, fine."

"You mean you're going to find another job? Holmes I only meant that to scare-"

"No I wouldn't do that ever. Just … don't tell them that you have a sword in your cane."

A/N: ok sorry for late update at a funeral! :(


	3. Chapter 3

The rigid edge of the envelope was sharp. He had been thankful for no paper cuts. He slowly turned his head to find his companion slouched in a chair, smoking his pipe. Thinking curiously, he decided to let the tall detective to his peace. Homes looked peaceful in a way that he wasn't in awhile. He looked at the small discolored envelope in his hands. At last the detective came out of his trance.

"Holmes, you do realize that you have been in a trance for the past week?" I said, introducing a new conversation with Holmes, something I haven't produced in weeks.

"I'm quite alright, Watson, I am still quite dazed from our last case," Holmes said, puffing small circles of smoke out of his lean pipe. There last case involved much of fighting and fire. Holmes, being his intruding self had the center of attention, or, for that matter, the person to kill.

"Holmes you do realize the person out to get you, I killed." I told him. His head peered down as he ruffled his hair putting a hand to his chin. He looked up at me, a frustrated look written on his face. I didn't have to read between the lines, I could tell that he had been through a lot.

A/N; ok guys sorry for the really short capters but it does say short stories so i hope you enjoy and sory for the cheesie ebding


End file.
